The Betrayed and Reborned
by midnighthaunting12
Summary: A mysterious solider destroys an army and is killed in the process he is reborn to take revenge on those who betrayed him
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own it Uncle Rick does sadly **

The masked soldier fought mercilessly against the enemy. Blood smeared his sword,which looked sickeningly beautiful with scarlet staining the glowing white mysterious man whirled across the battlefield with astonishingly fast movements like a horns sounded retreat, and the soldier let out a dark chuckle as if he knew none of them would get out of here alive. The enemies were overjoyed it was over, their eyes glazed over with fear of the warrior that laid destruction to their army. Though it was their fault to have tried to conquer the mountain,or so it seemed to them,for their king. But they had not been expecting the warrior with graceful deadly skills. They feared it was a monster,for no man could crush an army.

The men rushed to flee the forsaken battlefield. The soldier's weapon glowed with a light brighter than the sun, then slammed it into the whole field exploded obliterating the landscape. The soldier's eyes gleamed with something other than bloodlust in his last moments , almost like love but sadder. The explosion shook the ground for miles after. It was said that the mysterious being was a vengeful god. The army was devastated not a single one was left alive.

That man was a demigod, one who had been betrayed by his comrades long ago. He was powerful, a son of Poseidon, or so they thought. But he knew his real father and the lies the people he trusted the most had told. He never got revenge, But he knew he would be reborn someday. Maybe he would be reunited to his love once more. But for now he knew it would have to wait. Though revenge was on swift wings to the Olympians.

**AN: Hoped you liked it and please comment on what you thought. I would love suggestions since this is my first real long fanfic**


	2. The Begining

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the owner of Percy Jackson not me **

It was a warm day in August, when a baby was born. With midnight hair that gleamed with an otherworldly shine. Also sea green eye, that were currently blinking up at it mother. The mother exhausted ,but happy said " Hello Perseus Alcippe Jackson, may you be mighty."The mother rocked her child until inky eyelashes fell over the sea green orbs. She knew her child would be thrown into the demigod world, and eventually find out about his true destiny. But for now she would let her baby sleep.

That night when everybody was asleep, a ghost crept near Percy's cradle. The spirit crooned softly"My sweet champion must take revenge on those who betrayed,soon both of us." The spirit's lifeless eyes fixed on his sleeping champion. What Percy didn't know was soon a second great prophecy would unravel. A revenge that had been waiting for a long time would happen.

-Time Skip-

That baby eventually grew up to be our noble Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus.

He wasn't as innocent as before now, but still pure of heart and intent. He right now was sitting back and enjoying the gentle lapping of the water on the shore. He reminisced of the time before the war. When all camper's eyes weren't filled with grief over their lost friends, brothers and sisters. Annabeth had left this morning to oversee the building of Olympus. Annabeth was still mourning the loss of Luke. But Percy strangely couldn't feel anything, he felt numb and empty like a hollowed out pumpkin.

He suddenly felt all his instincts screaming danger!, danger! He ducked right as the sword meant to behead him lightly graze the top of his head like a cruel caress. He immediately pulled out Riptide and uncapped it and charged. His instincts supercharged allowed him to go into autopilot with his mysterious assailant. He thrusted and parried, sidestepped and slash. Finally he knocked off the mask of his attacker and saw it was Zeus. Zeus roared " YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DIE," eyes gleaming with his rage. "You are too powerful you must be dealt with that why I, the mighty Zeus have come here to destroy you."Percy was shocked but betrayal roused rage to over take his vision.

Zeus changed his sword back into his master lightning bolt. He said " I was planning to kill you fairly with a mortal sword but you leave me no choice," he said raising it to smite Percy. Percy let out a roar of rage and betrayal. In his head he heard " They have betrayed you as the Fates foretold now you shall exact revenge soon my champion." Zeus's weapon glowed with power and then he struck sending a strong bolt of energy spiraling towards Percy. Percy's eyes once a sea green glowed blood red , a startling color of fresh blood. He raised his hands and summoned his powers. A void opened up in front of him sucking in the energy of Zeus's attack,then Percy called forth nature itself to help him. Fire and swirling winds attacked Zeus together. The churning sea formed fists and grabbed Zeus and held him in place. Storms joined together to break the powerful barrier and pelt down on Zeus. Even for a god, nature was too pure for him, and ichor was flowing profusely from his wounds. With eyes glowing with hate he teleported away to lick his wound,but he would be back to end passed out due to the fact he used a lot of his energy. As he blacked out a voice whispered " Well done my champion you shall be mighty"

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed it please comment your opinions so I can adjust anything or you have any questions. I might not post next week due to exams.**


	3. Introductions and Prophecies

Chapter 2

Percy awoke to the sound of someone humming an almost familiar lullaby but in a deep gruff voice. He opened his eyes,blinking him was a man in full armor,complete with a gleaming sword. The man looked surprisingly like him,but instead of sea green eyes the man had eyes stuck between the sea and the deepest dark, and his hair was so black it shone with an almost blue color. Percy tried to ask why he was here and all the questions that were popping into his head at a rapid pace. The man quickly croaked out, "You are here to fulfill your real destiny and get revenge for what they have done to the world."Percy stared wide-eyed at the man unsure at how to reply to this bold statement. The man not seeming to notice the look of astonishment plastered to Percy's face continued," I, the Great Ambrose, shall train you in the most fiercest ways of battle and combat."

Percy looked at him with a mixture of awe and confusion, and said "why me?" Ambrose looked at him with eyes blazing with passion, and declared "Both of us were great and powerful but our own kin tried to slay us out of fear," his voice tapered off to a murmur "those who we love stabbed us in our weakest spot our hearts." Percy felt waves of sorrow crash into him as he realized that his father must have known because he had been in the water, and he knew his would have sensed hi m in his domain. Also why hadn't his fellow campers or Chiron come to his aid. They had most definitely heard the particularly loud battle, the camp wasn't that big. He wondered if Annabeth was searching for him. This made his heart ache even more, she was still getting over Luke and he leaves her. Guilt and betrayal nestled deep within his heart. Percy looked up, and said " this training should it take long." Ambrose looked at him with annoyance almost as if he was hurt Percy wasn't just grateful for the training.

Ambrose said gruffly "Well normally yes but since time moves differently here the ten year training process will only be one month in mortal years." Percy looked up relieved he wouldn't have to stay ten years. He knew his other and probably Annabeth would be worried, but he pushed that aside for now. Ambrose looked at the emotions flicker across Percy's face like a slideshow. Ambrose kindly said " get some sleep training begins tomorrow at dawn" Percy, exhausted turned, and fell asleep, the same eerily familiar lulled him into Morpheus's realm.

Ambrose softly sang the lullaby his Mama sang to him, it was supposedly a song that was even more pure than all of Apollo's songs. It had been sung for peace and prosperity that was already long gone. He had sung it that fateful night when he first met his champion. Ambrose had been a spirit for many many years. He had watched cities fall and rise like a pop up book. Now it was time for Olympus to fall and something better to rise from the ashes. This had been foretold many years ago in a prophecy,

_A Blessed one shall be borne_

_and save the ones who Betray_

_and be wronged in the most foul of ways_

_shall find the twin swords of Contra_

_A single quest shall change his ways _

_A kingdom shall rise when one falls_

This prophecy kept secret by the gods for many years. The second Percy was born it alerted the Wardens and the Council of the Old ones. They knew he was the chosen one, and once again gave Ambrose a physical being. Now it was his job to train Percy for the inevitable battle ahead. Ambrose's thoughts began fade, and his eyes drifted shut. As sleep engulfed him he thought," May the Elders bless you Percy."


	4. Author's Note

AN: Hey guys sorry for not posting frequently but recent exams keep me busy. Okay so I need help deciding whether or not Percy needs a love interest if you have any suggestion please PM or comment. There is also a poll so please vote. Thanks for your help and support.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- I don't own pjo **_

_**AN- I was really caught up in exams and studying so I'm sorry I wasn't able to update don't kill me, also I put up a poll on Percy's love interest so please vote **_

The sound of clashing swords slashed through the early morning silence. Loud grunts followed soon after as the two powers fought for the upper hand. Percy let himself go on autopilot and tried to focus on his attacker. Ambrose thrusted forward hoping to catch Percy by surprise and gain the advantage, but Percy quickly sidestepped and launched into a cruel counterattack. Percy surprisingly did what he learned all those years ago, but this time with all the skill and wisdom he had gained along the way.

A long way he had come from the naive twelve year old he once was trying to please everybody instead of thinking of what he wanted." But no more," he thought, and as he did he unlocked the inner strength he used the first time. He hit Ambrose's sword and thrusted downwards with all his force and aggression. Sending Ambrose's sword skittering across the smooth ground of the training field . Percy could see Luke's expression of disbelief and shock and a little bit of joy in his mind . Ambrose looked taken aback and, then with a smirk said, "That was admirable considering it was your first day."

Percy flashed him an exhausted smile as he wiped the sweat dripping down his face. The training had only just begun. He had to train in order to get ready for the long journey ahead. Ambrose had hinted that a quest was in order to get revenge and retrieve something. Percy was wary of yet another prophecy that would control his life yet again. But he would be ready and not clueless and susceptible to the manipulation from hardened look of determination filled Percy's sea green eyes. Ambrose looked at Percy with a look resigned to a proud teacher. This warmed Percy's heart quite a bit that look never happened with Chiron. Now armed with his pride he said,"Are you up for another round."

-Magical time skip-

Percy has grown in the past two years. He had become taller than almost Ambrose's mighty height. His body practically radiated a strong aura, scaring even the most fearsome of beasts into retreat. But Percy still longed to complete the destiny laid out for him, so he could live in peace for once. Ambrose said he had one more task to complete before he was allowed to leave on his quest. The quest was about a long forgotten weapon forgotten but still very powerful.

Along time ago when Chaos had but four children,Gaea, who ruled the earth with her beauty and cruel ways, Tartarus, whose mighty body was a prison to the most unspoken horrors, Eros, who ruled desires and emotions that controlled the hearts of many,Erebus, who ruled the darkness and shadows and all that lived in it. Chaos wanted to see who would be worthy to rule after his reign would faded. He made the twin swords of Contra, a land of polar opposites, where only those who could handle pure darkness and pure light could reside, he told his mighty offspring to journey to the heart of Contra and pull out the twin swords. Each ruler tried but failed because only those at peace with both sides, both dark and light can pass. Chaos, fearful of the fight that would break out, erased the memories of the mighty entities and sealed it into a pendant passed down by the Council of Elders. Both the tale and the pendant would be kept a secret, revealed only to the one who fit the prophecy who would bear the mark of the swords etched on each hip. Percy fit the bill, and the moment he was born the pendant gave the most beautiful of chimes announcing the birth of the Blessed one.

**AN: Please read and review, also I would appreciate it if you helped by voting on the poll I put that it's summer I will be posting more often. So please don't murder me if I really have been neglecting this story. **


End file.
